Talk:Thunderblade
Please do not delete this page. It is the name of a new sword in fable 3, I saw the EXACT name for it in the new comic-con video. you can look it up on youtube. Search for "Fable 3 - Comic-Con 2010 Gameplay" Aleksandr the Great 00:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) You name you own sword, do it doesn't matter. Page should be deleted.Joshschi887766 06:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :We need a dev confirmation before a pre-game weapon page can be created, like Wolfsbane. Seeing it in a gameplay video is not enough evidence, I'm afraid. It could easily be a name someone gave their weapon. Besides, the page was blank, apart from Write the text of your article here! :P --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Im not really good at starting a page from scratch..... I just thought maybe you could do all the grunt work (smiles nervously) but really , you can name your own weapon? So what about scattershot and the other weapons couldnt they names made up by the player (other than wolfsbane of course)? ::Do we have an article on Scattershot?? O.o Then I apologize, I didn't know we were doing unconfirmed weapons. I'll restore this one for now then. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we should have these articles. They're gonna be pretty much non-existent when the game comes out. Joshschi887766 01:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL The posters above should feel really stupid.Colesitzy 03:09, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :You do realise that the above was all posted before the game came out, when nothing was confirmed. Articles about non-confirmed stuff is not allowed. Now that we know it exists, it's not a problem. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:03, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Calm down its just a game. So what if a website has an incorrect articles a game that people can't even play yet. Colesitzy 22:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) What? 23:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, just saying that posters above my OP have no lives. Colesitzy 00:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) It's kind of wrong to judge people based on only a few sentences, don't you think? 01:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) No. Colesitzy 01:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Judging people without knowing them based on a few written words shows immaturity and a very high insecurity in ones self.--Alpha Lycos 03:38, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : :Just what an insecure person would say. Colesitzy 21:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Before this turns into a flamewar, I'm just going to ask you two to stop questioning each others mental security. Thank you. 22:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes! I started a flame war. Colesitzy 22:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Not really something you should be proud of....... And technically a flamewar hasn't even happened. 22:43, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I was merely pointing out how immature it is to insult people based on written words. I honestly feel sorry for the person who needs to insult others over the internet.--Alpha Lycos 03:23, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I think that the sword that is featured in the fable lost chapters, the one where the Hero Of Oakvale fought, that blade is alot diffrent from what i remember lol. The Sword looks legit. I look forward to using it. Please put location because most of these pages don't have a location of where the weapon is, even if it is in a random chest or gold door you can still let people know if you're lucky you can find it in a chest or door.lordedward 21:51, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yes we need to add to the weapon pages "This may be found in any one of the random weapon locations." --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC)